


What Is Love

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Kyungsoo, Pornstars, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, i'm a mess enjoy, lucky cameraman chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: Kyungsoo’s only meant to film solo, but the cameraman is so cute and keeps looking at him like he’s the most precious thing on the planet.





	What Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it. After dropping off the bandwagon for a while I became an EXO-L again. Now I'm back and ready to contribute my filth to the EXO fanfiction community. Chansoo is my OTP and I honestly came up with this just by looking at a photo of Kyungsoo laying in bed and smiling at a camera?? I'm such a mess??? But I hope you enjoy this, I really had fun with it.

Kyungsoo’s second time filming. His stomach is already churning with excitement and slight anxiety at the realization that in a few hours he’ll have another video to solidify his role as a porn star. Despite the potential results -having his face and body publicized for the entire internet, to be reposted and torrented and made into photosets- he felt only a bubbling sort of excitement in his stomach.

It wasn’t like he had some sort of superhuman libido or enormous girth to show the world. His package was decent and he got tired just like anyone else (if not a little sooner at times, because he often missed sleep working overtime for his actual job). Kyungsoo had, despite his initially quiet demeanor, a voyeuristic side that he’d only recently begun to tap into. He’d been working in vocal training for SM Entertainment for a while, and he enjoyed it plenty. Music was his true passion. But his ego could only get so much satisfaction from the occasional cameo on any of the various documentaries or survival shows regarding the company. So yes, his face was out there to some extent. And of course this was risky business, but he wasn’t terribly concerned with the negative consequences he could face later. What was the likelihood any staff would see it, let alone admit they’d seen it to the CEO?

He’d already started garnering attention online. As someone with such a petite stature and such a young face, the male knew he was expected to be a sub. Nearly every man that had ever flirted with him had imagined they would have him under them when the doors were closed. They were sorely mistaken- appearance aside, he was all top. Even when he when was on bottom, per se, he was in control. And he was damn good at it. So when he’d shown up in his first video, mouth fucking a man in goggles and nearly growling in satisfaction with no more penetration than a quick rimming, the dirtier corner of the internet had gone wild. “Angel faced dom”, he’d seen himself called. It was gratifying to say the least.

Today is meant to be another one of those videos, having a few extra hands around to help him get himself off. But, per request of the company he had signed onto, today was to start with a small outing. Show his charms, win over the viewing audience with a few smiles and some small talk with the cameraman. With how incredibly lenient his contract was, Kyungsoo figures it’s the least he can do to express his gratitude. After all, knowing the staff more personally might take away his slight discomfort about being filmed; he really wasn’t in front of cameras much.

Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet outside the entrance to Seoul Forest, checking his watch, he spots a man toting a camera on one of his broad shoulders. His strides are long, a product of his long and slender legs. Even in simple attire -navy polka dotted button up and darker wash jeans- he almost seems too poised to be behind a camera for an adult video- he seems more like an arts student or an aspiring director. But sure enough, the man smiles wide as they make eye contact, switching his camera on and heading right for where he’s been waiting. Kyungsoo had to seem approachable, after all.

He’s handsome, Kyungsoo has to admit that as they bow to each other leisurely. But as he looks up, eyes shifting from the camera to its holder, his face lights up on its own. “It’s you again,” he feels himself say with a smile that threatens to make his cheeks ache. It’s the same man who’d been filming him last time, standing by the bed and filming up close while the rest of the crew stayed back. Funny how he couldn’t remember the face nuzzling his happy trail but the one half obscured by a lense was somehow vivid in his mind. Kyungsoo had to admit, his handiwork with filming their scene had been impressive. But now none of the professionalism is present, watching him become slightly flustered and pink in the cheeks as he runs a hand over his neatly coiffed hair.

“Oh, really? That’s new, nobody usually pays attention to the cameraman.” His tone is soft and gentle, camera arm like stone even as the rest of him is shifting nervously under the weight of praise. It’s precious, he has to admit. It’s more precious yet when he nearly offers his camera in an attempt to shake hands, prompting a genuine giggle out of his muse. There’s something contagious about the other man’s unadulterated happiness, and it soothes Kyungsoo’s nerves more than he’d anticipated. “Shall we go then?” the man asks politely, gesturing towards the forest’s interior with his other hand, and they embark at a leisurely pace.

As they walk into the tranquility of the forest he’s asked non-invasive questions so viewers can get a feel for his personality- hometown, favorite activities, ideal type and the likes. It’s nice, although he feels strange not asking the other man about himself. When a lull comes in the conversation, it’s satisfying to just enjoy the calm atmosphere. Endless trails, deer enclosures, and marshy ponds, all so close to the lively city they’d later return to for filming. He figures this pause will be edited out, more questions saved for another location’s shooting. It gives him a moment to gaze up at the man’s profile, his own hands nervously picking at a stray string on his shirt hem. Initiating conversation has never been easy for him. The other seems to notice and smiles back timidly, clearing his throat. “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” His smile widens as Kyungsoo reciprocates, clearly reassured by being spoken to first.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kyungsoo. But my video name is-”

“D.O.” Chanyeol’s charmingly large ears tinge red as he beats him to the punch, shrugging a bit in apology. “My bad, I just like to know who I’m working with because I enjoy my job.”

He merely offers a nod in response and they continue along, watching Chanyeol’s idle hand reach out to stroke the leaves on tree branches as they pass. He seems so sweet, so young at heart, and Kyungsoo would ask his age given other circumstances. But finding out whether or not he ought to call the man filming him later ‘hyung’ or not might make things a bit too intimate for his filming environment. Like being filmed by a friend of sorts- which sounds mortifying. Thinking of his first filming, a somewhat uncomfortable and downright nosy inquiry comes to mind. Something that his usually stringent brain-to-mouth filter entirely fails to keep to himself. “Chanyeol-ssi, are you not sexually interested in men?”

His shadow had paused at that in the middle of the vacant walking path, staring back at him with all the naivety in his eyes of a young doe. “Pardon?” The actor feels his face flush, praying the camera had really been turned off before he inquired.

“I don’t mean to be invasive… but your body wasn’t. Um. Reacting? When you were filming me last week I mean. It was kinda nerve-wracking, being my first time filming and all, and I just assumed that cameramen were sorta the type to take the material home because they couldn’t... get any..” He lamely attempts to chuckle, but the sound is frozen in his throat. He continues, figuring there’s no way out now. “Y’know, but you’re clearly. Capable I’d imagine. But I accidentally looked at your… at you and you seemed totally unphased. I-i guess I’m just wondering. Why.” He swallows a little (hot, is it getting hotter?) and averts his eyes to maintain some semblance of dignity. _Well done Kyungsoo, ask the one getting paid to hold the camera why he doesn’t want to whip it out in the middle of work._

In any case, he has to feel thankful for the grace Chanyeol aims to answer with. “Oh… you’re quite the character, D.O-ssi.” To give him credit, his chuckle is not entirely dumbfounded, his own face only partially heating up to a rich hue of pink. “Well, I am attracted to men. And women, but I’m a little more comfortable with men. I’ve always been the ‘little spoon’ kind of guy.” Kyungsoo merely nods, though he nearly melts into a puddle from relief at the avoided awkwardness and horror for having asked. “But I don’t like getting excited in front of the actors I film, so I tend to focus a lot on angles and framing. If I know I’m interested in a certain actor I’ll take care of myself ahead of time. I’m a people person, I’d hate to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“Oh.” Paired with a rushed nod, his response becomes more demure and well-calculated. “Well, thank you. I was just being nosy.” But only a moment or so passes before he’s looking back with a cautiously playful glint in his eyes. “Do you ever watch what you shoot?”

The taller man visibly cringes at that, a booming laugh interrupting himself before answering. “God no, that’s like listening to your own voice in a recording. Mortifying to recall no matter how good it was when you did it.” But he pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder in silent reassurance, smile bright as ever. He feels himself feeding off of that energy, gaining courage.

“Well, it may help to remember that others end up liking it. No matter how the artist feels about their work in the end.”

“Do these others happen to be involved in similar arts as of recent?” the cameraman inquires, quirking an eyebrow though he seems oblivious to it happening. Kyungsoo can’t help looking a tad smug.

“Maybe.”

Chanyeol seems to take great interest in cleaning his immaculately clean lens and pretending not to notice his own bashfulness.

“Well please inform the kind stranger that I appreciate that.” The silence settles again, but it enhances rather than kills the warm aura around them. “No more questions for me?” He reaches out and singlehandedly massages his shoulder in thought. Kyungsoo smiles once more, shaking his head no and thanking Chanyeol for the tolerance. Checking for the time, they agree verbally to return to the station, and again silently to put this conversation behind them. At least til evening.

 

~~~

 

Their couple of hours getting to know each other -well, just Kyungsoo- had gone really well. After walking through the forest, camera on standby more than it had been in focus, they’d gone for ice cream. It was summer, after all, and Kyungsoo was never one to turn down a free treat (although he had attempted adamantly to pay for both Chanyeol and himself, and held his camera while the taller man handled his wallet and chuckled. “Your hands are so cute and small around that,” he’d teased). It had been nice fanservice as well. His smaller hands holding a large cone he knew he’d never finish, licking dabs of the sweet cream from his lips when he got too eager and humming at the taste. Out of the shot, Chanyeol had nearly melted when he’d watched him lean in too far to lick up a drip and popped back up with ice cream on the tip of his nose. Kyungsoo often disliked being called adorable because it happened so much, but the thought of being flattered by thousands is enticing. And maybe the tall charmer across the table, focusing more on admiring him than monitoring his (still terribly impressive) filming, was helping a little.

Going up the elevator to the room, Kyungsoo supposed the interview trip had gone really well for more than one audience. Now that he'd gotten to know the cameraman it seemed filming might be more comfortable; there was enough of him for people to know he was a diverse person, not a sub faking dominance it for attention. His hand is steady as it raps gently on the wood, ready to start filming with confidence. That is, of course, until the door opens to the producer’s flustered appearance.

“D.O-ssi, it seems we have a minor issue.” The director’s voice is a balance of distress and professionalism, and it’s just enough to make his mouth taste bitter around the gum Chanyeol had offered him while walking from the subway. “Your partner for this video called in sick, bedridden with some nasty bug. Could you... potentially film alone? I’m truly sorry, we know this is last minute.”

Kyungsoo looks back and forth between the two of them, Chanyeol looking almost guilty for it. As though he’d had something to do with it, which he hadn’t at all. “You don’t have to shoot, you know,” he reaffirms the director’s words. “This isn’t what you signed up for, and actors cancel all the time. If you want we can probably get you another slot as soon as tomorrow.”

But all reassurances aside he feels deep down that he has to. He’s hyped himself enough for this day all week, right? There was no point in letting all his mental preparation be for nothing. More than that, a small part of him feels he needs to prove something to the man he’d spent all day playing cute with. So within fifteen minutes he finds himself on the bed in his boxers, alone, with a handful of toys at his disposal. Vibrators, masturbators and the likes, with a recent video from the company offscreen to watch. Kyungsoo’s seen it before, and it’s not quite his style. Too whiny. So he’s left to his own devices.

It isn’t horrible jerking himself off. The excitement of the camera gives him a stir, and they’ve given him the lube that heats up on contact. It actually feels great, he muses while thumbing over the leaking head of his dick. It just feels like he's... missing the presence of another body. That would be the only thing to really get him excited right now, not watching two other people all over each other. He moans, the sound soft and tumbling from his lips, at the thought of having someone beneath him, flushed and writhing like the cute -albeit lewd- couple on the screen prepared for him. God, it’s been awhile since he’s been this wound up over sex. His eyelids flutter open as he rolls his balls slowly, seeing a change in the light behind his lids.

Holding his camera in the limited space between them is Chanyeol. He’s shifted closer, casting the shade over Kyungsoo’s slight form that he’d noticed. But his lens- and therefore attention- is focused enough on the slow pump of Kyungsoo’s hand that he doesn’t catch his subject gawking at him. Chanyeol seems more personally invested in filming than he did the first time, wetting his lips as he watches a bead of precum leave a glistening trail down Kyungsoo’s shaft. His eyes aren’t predatory, but they rake over Kyungsoo from pert nipples to slender calves with a strange sort of fascination. He watches one of his slender fingers flick the zoom switch and wonders how much of the appraising Chanyeol is doing is for his own benefit. It makes the latter flustered, one hand running up his side to flick at his nipple before reaching for the toys. But a sudden rigidity seems to encompass the cameraman, and Kyungsoo’s eyes dart south to find his slim jeans have grown tighter. Much tighter. Suddenly the vibrator his free hand was seeking out was far less enticing.

“Can I help you with that, PD nim?”

The camera nearly falls from his hands when Chanyeol realizes that he’s being addressed by the model on camera. His jaw is slack, mouth agape, but his hands grip the camera tight enough that nobody can tell how shaky they’ve suddenly become. “H-huh? Help me with what, D.O-ssi?”

“This.” One hand still slowly moving along his own shaft, Kyungsoo gently walks the other up his slender thigh and rests his hand gently atop his bulging crotch. The other man balks, face managing to both pale and flush at the same time.

“Oh no, that’s okay D.O-ssi.” He reaches down to remove the other hand, but it won’t budge. His heart leaps up into his throat at the thought of being involved this way in one of his own films. “I’m fine, really, I’ll just take care of it later.”

“You were so nice to me earlier.” Kyungsoo’s voice is sweet yet firm, lowering in tone. He feels the smile on his face, just as cruelly balanced, and when he feels a throb below his palm he knows he’s got far more of Chanyeol in his hands. “I had a lot of fun spending time with you earlier. You seem so sweet, and you were such a gentleman… I have to repay you for the ice cream somehow right?” It’s clearly a joke, and the other man’s lips quirk up as a small, choked laugh escapes him.

“No, I insist you don’t need to pay me back. I’m really oka _aaaay_." His semi-frantic argument dissolves as Kyungsoo gives him a nice rub and a squeeze through his pants. He goes to pop the button on the cameraman’s jeans while rubbing all the while, his own dick far less enticing right now in the face of such a captivated audience. And all Chanyeol can do is watch, nerves like live wires as small hands push his jeans and briefs down to his thighs, stroking every inch of skin on the way back to his hips.

Kyungsoo nearly purrs as his eyes settle on the man’s slender length, twitching as each gentle puff of breath sends more blood to it. “Your camera isn’t the only thing my hands will look small around, PD nim. It’s so pretty.” Deciding it better to not use Chanyeol’s name doesn’t bother him in the least- some people will probably find this much hotter. So good it seems scripted. But there’s nothing forced about the way he causes Chanyeol to whine at a higher tone when he gives him a few languid strokes, kissing up and down the expanse of headed flesh.

“Tha-ank you,” he mumbles, stroking Kyungsoo’s bangs away from his eyes. This prompts the man on his knees to look up, beaming as he sucks wetly at his balls. It’s with a downright indecent amount of enthusiasm, Chanyeol believes, but he can’t think it for long. Every hum, every laving with his flattened tongue, every kiss against his skin nearly makes him want to cry at how good it is. Only when those pretty lips envelop his tip does he have to ask him to stop, gasping for air so soon. Kyungsoo pouts, but not so much that he seems oblivious to his partner’s needs.

“Is this okay?”

“God, more than okay… perfect, absolutely… mm. I just get hypersensitive fast.” With the understanding smile and pecks to his thighs Kyungsoo offers in return, he has no room to feel embarrassed.

“Alright then, come lay down.” But he doesn’t lay down. Hell, he can’t move. There was no way in a million years he expected things to progress this fast. Quirking an eyebrow, Kyungsoo offers endless kisses at his hipbone in reassurance. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He merely nods in response, making the camera do the same because there is no way he’s going to say anything coherent. “There you go,” Kyungsoo encourages with a sweet smile. He takes the camera, ever so careful not to reveal the original holder’s face as he takes the silent invitation to strip down and lay on his back. “Mm, so pretty. Your body is so nice PD nim.” He takes the time to ghost over his nipples and give a few gentle tweaks, even leaning in to suck on one with the camera at a side view. The cameraman suddenly imagines he’s had experience with this before.

“What do you want to do to me, D.O-ssi?” Chanyeol finds his own voice wavering with poorly-veiled anticipation, taking the camera back as the other man takes great care to peel off his pants and fold them. And then they’re on the floor and forgotten as he parts his legs. It takes no more than a light bat at his ankles, and Chanyeol’s spread for him nice and wide. It’s hard to breathe when he’s getting stared down like he’s a meal. _I hope it isn’t too loud on camera._

“I was hoping to give you the full treatment, since you work so hard to make my films come out well. You said you’re a little spoon right? I figure as a big spoon this could work out nicely.” Then one finger comes up to press at his entrance, and Kyungsoo is unable to hide his shock when the muscle is already stretched out and fluttering against the pad of his finger. He sighs in awe, looking down and back up. “The thing you said earlier, is that the case now?” he asks softly. “About taking care of yourself before you film actors you really like.” He adds the information for the audience’s sake, knowing they’ll eat this up just like he is while living it.

“Y-yeah.” The response is strangled and small, though it’s just audible enough for the ears of everyone that matters. Chanyeol tries to ignore the fact that his coworker fixing the boom mic nearly drops it into the shot of another cameraman, every face in the room displaying a degree of shock. They’re probably all just as floored to see this side of him, let alone how much he’s exposed to the man he was merely meant to interview and observe. But soon it’s less ignoring and more being unable to focus because Kyungsoo’s finger is teasing at his entrance with all the playfulness of before, making his entire body squirm and want it so much more. “Oh god, please. Please put it inside.”

And who is Kyungsoo to deny such a request? Like the man before him, he’s nothing if not a people pleaser. He uncaps the lube again, drizzling some across his fingers and coating them with his other trembling hand. One gentle press and Chanyeol’s body is accepting him, welcoming him in with relaxed muscles and a sigh. Only when the lube heats up does he moan, even his camera hand shaking at the extra heat spreading through his body. At the miniscule curling of the digit inside, teasing at his walls and judging how much he’s prepared. At the way he’s being watched with an expression that’s nearly unreadable but also shows just enough admiration to make him blush again.

“Do you like that?” His voice is huskier than before, lazily stroking his own dick again with some of the excess lube. Chanyeol has to lean back against the pillows and look at the ceiling as he whimpers his response because christ he wants that in him. Kyungsoo takes that as an invitation to press in another finger. He’s still sufficiently stretched from whatever he’d done this morning, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have his fun with teasing. “You feel so good with just fingers, I can’t wait to see what my cock feels like.” The thought gets to him too, having to pause for a moment as Chanyeol whines and captures his own body bucking up with a press to his prostate.

“Ha-ah… I need it so bad, D.O-ssi. Please just get inside of me.” It’s hard to stay embarrassed when he’s this aroused, and the outright approach is clearly about to pay off. Kyungsoo grunts and gives a good thrust into his hand before pulling off. He presses in a third finger while going to grab a condom, and despite the unbelievable urge to ride them to release Chanyeol sits up just enough to capture the image of his own ass being fingered. It’s easily the weirdest and most rewarding thing he’s ever filmed. But before he knows it there are hands over his, evidently wiped off on the sheets when he wasn’t looking.

“I’ll take that camera off your hands.”

Kyungsoo is looking far too pleased with himself as he lines up, camera trained on their hips, and sinks into Chanyeol. Even a firm hand on his hip does nothing to calm the other man down, legs kicking out and trying to press inwards at the sheer bliss that comes with being filled. “Oh god,” he whimpers while rolling down on it. “Oh, D.O-ssi, it’s so good.” He tucks his knees up into himself, spotting the other man trying to get a good shot of where their bodies joined. “Mmm, I need it. Please.” And he’s all too happy to give it to him. They rock together in an unsynchronized pace, Chanyeol bearing down too fast against the slow and thorough thrusts Kyungsoo maintains to make him crazy. It’s positively maddening, he wants to get pounded til he screams. It feels like he’s waited far too long for this, and now that it’s here he’s so thoroughly fucked from the start that when Kyungsoo puts the camera back in his hands he doesn’t register it at all.

“Mm, you’re tight.” It’s a huff that carries the words past the actor’s lips, and another few follow as he brings Chanyeol’s long legs up to his chest. Pressing forwards to thrust in deeper makes the other man bend just enough that Chanyeol’s nearly able to hook his knees over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and he thinks it’s so fucking hot to be dominated and entirely undone by someone so much slighter in physique than himself. But then his prostate is hit like it’s meant to be punished and he’s unable to think straight again, a litany of babbling cries filling the fairly cheap hotel room.

“Oh god wait, the camera. I-it’s so heavy,” Chanyeol whines when his arms nearly give out yet again as Kyungsoo nails his prostate. “Need… a smaller one.”

“Go ahead and get it then, PD nim. You’re such a perfectionist, even now mm?” But he shows no plans of stopping, hips still rocking deep even as his darling sub looks at the smaller camera on the bedside table with an air of urgency. There isn’t much he can do, trying to fight his own body to move and do the job he came to do in the first place. He can barely press the power button to set up the smaller one, because Kyungsoo's shaking the whole bed and banging the headboard into the wall like his life depends on it. Chanyeol himself just might die from how good it feels.

Getting the other camera is practically useless because he almost drops that one anyways. There’s a hard glint of determination in Kyungsoo’s eyes that speaks for him. It’s an uncontrollable urge to please them both to the point where they can’t take anymore, and the desire drives his hips harder and faster til he has to kiss the man below him because he’s nearly screaming with the force of his impending orgasm. A few messy strokes is all it takes to get Chanyeol to orgasm, his release ample and all across his chest as it’s fucked out of him without mercy. “D.O-ssi,” he forces out like a sob as he feels himself go numb. All but his filming arm, which by the graces of some deity keeps the camera trained on Kyungsoo’s face as he too lets go. He buries a choked out cry of his own in Chanyeol’s clavicle, their bodies filthy and pressed unapologetically together from the waist up. Every pulse inside of him sends more tears of unbridled bliss down his heated cheeks.

 

The Kyungsoo he met at the forest returns with fatigue, kissing Chanyeol like he’s forgotten the camera is there (which he does for a moment, before spotting it and repositions it on the bed to catch a long shot of their intertwined bodies). "Chanyeol, you with me?" He speaks tenderly against his cheek, kissing away the drying tears on his face to little whines of approval. He can’t help but chuckle, stroking down Chanyeol’s fierce case of bedhead. “Guess I’m not the only one who got something I didn’t sign up for today, huh?” But there’s nothing left for him to say, and so Chanyeol doesn’t, opting to relax and enjoy

The director calls “cut” but Chanyeol already feels far away, from the set and his job and reality. Where he’s just gone from doing his job to becoming a rookie actor’s anonymous sub. Where conversations with his co-workers are probably going to get pretty interesting come work tomorrow. Where he might ask Kyungsoo for his number. He begins to doze off to the sensation of the smaller man, cleaned up himself and dabbing Chanyeol’s stomach off slowly with a warm washcloth. It’s the wet swipe of it against his inner thighs that causes him to whine and make his consciousness known again. “Hey, you’re alright.” Kyungsoo soothes him with a wide smile, patting his thigh affectionately. “Sorry for all that, I know neither of us really saw that one coming.” Chanyeol shakes his head drowsily, tugging the giggling man down by the wrist into his chest again.

“Thank you so much.” He’s not sure a thank you is the proper response for sex, but nothing else about this has been terribly professional. “You’re really talented, I bet you’ll make it huge.” An exhausted smile makes its way on his own face as Kyungsoo nuzzles his shoulder. It all felt just short of magical. But then his stomach growls right into the other man’s side and he realizes his sudden bout of ravenous hunger with a pathetic whine.

“Shhhh, it’s alright. I ordered some stuff from a Chinese place I like a couple blocks from here so you’ll be eating very well very soon.” Kyungsoo seems to enjoy doting on him, a hint of smugness in that heart smile he feels like he’s known for ages. “We can stay here tonight since the room’s paid off anyways.” Chanyeol’s face scrunches up in slight discontent as he suddenly catches sight of the sheets.

“This bed is gross.”

“Then we’ll strip the sheets and call room service for more blankets, you big baby,” Kyungsoo quips with a gentle nip to his ear.

That plan was fine enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm aware "What is Love" is about heartbreak and angst and definitely NOT about becoming attracted to someone that's filming you getting your jollies for the internet but it kinda fits okay))


End file.
